<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dream Journal by UngusTheBungus</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22486879">Dream Journal</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/UngusTheBungus/pseuds/UngusTheBungus'>UngusTheBungus</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>No Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Assisted Suicide, Attics, Competition, Creepy, Death, Decapitation, Dream Sex, England (Country), F/M, Guns, Mild Sexual Content, Restaurants, Tournaments, intruder</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 14:34:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,320</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22486879</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/UngusTheBungus/pseuds/UngusTheBungus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>These are just dreams I've had. I wanted to start writing them down, because they're always so weird...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Journey with a boy (1/6/2018)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I had a dream that I was traveling with a young boy (probably no older than 7 or 8). I guess we were on our way home and for some reason, we stopped and stared at this mansion in the middle of nowhere. It looked pretty big on the outside but for some reason, we went in and it was massive. it looked like it had a shit ton of floors. We would run up the floors but couldn't really find anything besides papers on random topics (I forgot on what). Then, we went up to the 14th floor and we were greeted by a guy in a weird red slim mecha suit. It was kinda like Akechi's from persona 5, but weirder. It was the first person we saw in a while, so I tried to approach him. He ran at me and I guess he wanted to fight or something. I got in a battle pose but all of a sudden, I was sucked into a pink sphere. Suddenly, everything felt really sexual. I was taking my clothes off and mecha guy was taking his clothes off. He had brown hair. We started to make out and I think we fucked. Everything happened so fast. Then, I was out of the pink sphere. I was sweating and breathing really hard. Like he blew my mind. I had my clothes on and the mecha guy just stood there for a second before running off. The young boy asked if I was okay and I just kinda laid down for a little bit. The last thing I can remember was thinking about the floor 17 and encountering the mecha dude once more. Why 17? I also can remember that I was hacking into terminals that brought up information about the dude. I can't remember any of the information though.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 9th Grade</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A dream where there was a weird competition with my Latin class.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I'll try to put as much detail as I can, but it was from 9th grade and I'm way older now lol</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I don't even know how I got there. A huge, dark mansion was in front of me as well as my entire Latin class. They were all beside a weird, dark gate with sharp points on top of it. As we were all talking about what the hell was going on, a dark figure appeared before us. I forgot what he looked like, but he most likely had a dark cape and wore a mask. He also appeared to be very tall and had a slender build. </p><p>We asked him what the heck was going on and he simply replied, "You're here for a competition." He explained that we were all competing against each other. The events will be random and if we win, we get a prize. </p><p>"And what if we don't win?" One of us asked. All we got was a chuckle and a "you'll see". He finally introduced himself as "The Host." After that, he brought us to our rooms. We each had our own individual room and they looked nice. We had our own wooden wardrobe, complete with clothes that we liked. When we walked down to the kitchen, there was a whole assortment of food. It was pretty much like how Dangan Ronpa always had the fridge filled and crap, although I didn't even play that game until two or three years ago. </p><p>Suddenly, "The Host" ordered us to come to the pool immediately or there would be consequences. We all grabbed swimsuits available from our closet and headed to the pool. When all of us were finally there, he told us to swim a lap. I am not the strongest swimmer nor am I the weakest. However, I was among a bunch of top quality jocks and sports fanatics, so I felt really nervous. I didn't know what the so-called punishment for losing was and it was starting to scare me. </p><p>I almost lost, but in the end, I think it was this jock named Will who lost. We asked what would happen now that he lost. "The Host" didn't reply. Instead, he shooed us to the kitchen for dinner. We noticed that Will never came back. While we were eating, we heard a gun go off. I immediately ran outside and found Will dead from a single gunshot wound to the head. </p><p>Everyone kept saying that he gave into the pressure and he killed himself. I didn't believe it for one second. This host man must have had something to do with it. However, even though I kept accusing the host of doing it, no one believed me. They said I was crazy and that I shouldn't be believed in the first place, because I was "a weirdo". It hurt but also infuriated me. </p><p>Once other people died, I feel like the others finally believed me. One of my closest friends, who is now my boyfriend, had his heart ripped out of his chest for losing at an event. I don't even remember any of the other events at this point. People kept dying until the only people left were me, this other girl, and my crush at the time, who I'll call Malik. </p><p>I always found Malik charming, because he was the only one of my crushes who didn't make fun of me for liking him. Yeah he was weird, but he was overall an interesting and very cute guy. </p><p>He lost one of the challenges we had to do and while I was walking to the dining hall, he stopped me. He was worried about what would happen to him. I told him I would protect him and he just laughed. I pouted, which made him rustle my hair a bit and then he kissed me. It was so out of the blue, but it made me feel like I was in heaven. He told me that he had a plan and that we were going to fight back against "The Host". His plan involved a bunch of machetes that were hidden away in the pool's locker room. I was a bit worried, but what else was I going to do? Malik was going to die soon and I needed to fight back. He told me to get my belongings, which I don't think I had any at the time besides the crap they provided for us at the mansion, and he was going to grab the weapons out of the boy's locker room. I was super worried about his plan, but he assured me that he'd be fine. </p><p>I think I just changed my outfit, grabbed a cell phone, and ran down to the boy's locker room. I had a sick feeling in my stomach and it intensified when I approached the locker room. It was dead silent. I didn't hear Malik or anyone. </p><p>"Malik?" I called out his name, but he didn't answer. I kept calling out his name as I approached the first row of lockers. Nothing. Second row? Nothing. I finally reached the third row and saw blood pooling around a certain locker. I gulped and stupidly opened the bloody locker. Malik's decapitated head fell out and I screamed. Tears rolled down my eyes as I rushed out of the locker room. In the end, I was sobbing uncontrollably in my room. I couldn't talk to the other girl, since I barely knew her. Honestly, she probably didn't care about my problems. </p><p>Then, the final challenge came. We had to fetch something from the woods and bring it back. Whoever came back first won the tournament. Unfortunately, I was so distraught from my crush dying (it happened just a day or two ago) that I wasn't my usual self. She ended up beating me. I tried rushing back, but I realized it was pointless. I lost. </p><p>"What's my punishment?" I asked the host. He pointed towards a noose that was hanging from a tree. I don't know how or why, but I willingly got up onto the chair below the noose and placed my head into it. "The Host" tightened the noose around my throat and pushed the chair over.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Mansion Dream 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>I woke up in front of a mansion and discovered something even weirder</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I woke up in front of this big mansion that appeared to have two floors minus the basement and the attic. There were secret passageways hidden throughout the building. I chose to follow one that led into the basement. </p><p>The basement was huge and had stacks of boxes on the floor. I hated the basement and wanted to get out of there as soon as possible. First of all, I hated the dark. This basement was pitch black and didn’t appear to have any light switches or light source I could turn on. Secondly, I didn’t like the thought of someone hiding behind the stacks of boxes. I had a feeling that someone was following me already. Finally, it was like a weird, brick basement that had water seeping from every crack. </p><p>I took another passageway and wound up in the living room with antiques hanging everywhere. Instead of going through creepy passageways, I decided to take the stairs instead and ended up in the attic. The attic had a glass roof that only covered half of the top of the attic. The other top was covered by a regular wooden roof. It was there that I saw some creature. I can’t even describe much of how it looked other than its black, hollow eyes and the black ooze dripping from its mouth. It looked like it was eating something or someone. </p><p>I tried to take a step back and not alert it, but the floors were so old. They creaked just a bit and it tilted its head toward me. Then, it made this terrifying screeching sound while running towards me. I rushed out of the attic door, down the stairs and out the front door of the mansion. It tried to chase me but gave up when I left the mansion. I don’t think it could leave for some reason.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Mansion Dream 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>I am in the mansion again, but why?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I'm playing tag with my friends in an abandoned home. The walls are pale white and the rooms are totally empty, of course. After that, they gather in the garage while I look in the abandoned house some more. The lights flicker in what is supposed to be the living room, but I just shrug. Probably just some faulty wiring. I walk into a pitch dark room, which is uncharacteristic of me considering that I'm afraid of the dark, and suddenly I'm in the basement of the mansion. Yes, that mansion that was home to that creature. </p><p>The basement never changed, walls filled with stacks of boxes and dripping with water. Immediately, I felt a presence behind me and went through the passage I passed through last time. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw the dark creature again. Why was it so obsessed with me? It ended with me frantically trying to escape the mansion yet again.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Intruder (January 2020)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>I open the door, but I have no clue who it is.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I open my eyes and look over at the empty space beside me. My boyfriend must be at work. He has been working a lot of early shifts lately. I try to settle back into bed and fall back asleep when I hear a knock at the door. I rub my eyes and look at the time. It's about 9 or 10 am. Who could be knocking on my door at this hour? Possibly the landlord? </p><p>I reluctantly drag myself out of bed and towards the door, ignoring my cats that were asleep on the couch. Without glancing through the peephole, I open the door. There was a weird, slender man at my door. To give you a picture, he was a cross between Gilles de Rais (the caster) and Mozart from Fate. He had like Mozart's build, but Gilles de Rais's freaky face. </p><p>I tried to shut the door, but he slid his foot between the door and the door frame. He seemed really pissed, because he glared at me and pushed through. </p><p>"I didn't ask for your permission to come through." He told me. </p><p>I tried running to my room, but he rushed in there and pushed me on the bed. Then, he brought out this weird contraption and leaned over me. </p><p>"This device drills into your brain and turns it into mush." He explained while holding my arms. I tried wriggling out of his grasp, but he wouldn't budge. I could only watch as he brought the device closer and closer to my head.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Dark Room</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This one is short and really weird (TW: Rape Mention)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I was in a dark room. Suddenly, a projector showed a man wearing a suit. I don't remember much about him except that he was a white man and was pretty plain-looking. He shouted "Fifty percent of women are raped!". I looked around, confused. Then, a weird chipmunks version of Michael Jackson's "Beat It" played in the background as the man continued shouting that phrase.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. 2/28/2020: Hold-Up in England</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Restaurant dream where everything goes well until it doesn't</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>My mother and I were at a restaurant in England. Everything seemed to be going well and we ordered our entrees. All of a sudden, some British dude came in and waved a gun in the air. I was freaking out. Honestly, everyone in the restaurant was freaking out and with good reason. </p><p>"No one move or I'll blow your heads off." He said. Okay, dude. Then, he said something that sent shivers down my spine.</p><p>"I'm looking for a pretty brunette." Okay, what the fuck? He looks over all of the women before he walks up to me and smiles. Out of nowhere, he sticks a finger in my mouth and moves it around in my mouth. After a couple minutes of doing this, he lets out this sexual groan and then leaves. </p><p>I felt like throwing up and couldn't eat anything. When I told the waitress this, she got all offended for some reason. It was like the previous event didn't occur at all. Like the stranger just pointed a gun at everyone and put his dirty ass finger in my mouth, but you're worried about me eating the food? Fuck off.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I know I have a lot to get done, but I just need to get these off my chest.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>